Great Basin Brewing Company
Great Basin Brewing Company, founded in 1993 in the city of Sparks, is the oldest operating brewery in the US state of Nevada. Their second brewpub opened in 2010 in the adjacent city of Reno. The brewery regularly produces over 90 different beers in a year. in 2013, they produced 7,932 barrels of beer Flagship Beers These beers are available year round. * Ichthyosaur IPA - or simply Icky, an American-style India Pale Ale made with CTZ and Cascade hops the company's first 'Brewer's Special' upon opening, named after the state fossil (available in bottle and cans) * Nevada Gold - Kölsch lager made with 2-row barley and wheat malts, and noble Saaz hops * Outlaw Milk Stout - an oatmeal stout with lactose; 3x Silver World Beer Cup, 2x GABF Bronze (available in bottles) * Wheeler Peak Wheat - hefeweizen-style wheat beer * Wild Horse Ale - altbier-style amber ale brewed with five malts (available in bottles) Limited Beers * All-star Ale - brewed for Reno's baseball team * Awww Snapricot - apricot berliner weisse brewed with The Brewers Cabinet * Bacon Brew * Bad Uncle Wilhelm's Vienna Lager * Belgian Lavender - a Belgian-style ale flavored with locally-grown Royal Velvet lavender * Bitchin' Berry - fruit beer made with raspberries (available in bottles) * Bitter Recession - an English-style bitter * Black Eye PA - an American black-ale * Buster No. 4 - strong IPA brewed to benefit the ALS Therapy Development Institute * Cowboy Coffee Stout - a coffee-flavored stout * Dawn Patrol - crystal pale brewed to benefit the Great Reno Balloon Race (available in bottles) * Fat Monk Belgian Style Dubbel - a Trappist-style dubbel * Fat Monk Belgian Tripel - a Trappist-style tripel * First Chair - a white IPA brewed for a local ski resort * Franktown Brown - a brown ale * Generation Xport - a Dortmunder Export style lager * Gone to Helles - a helles, or German-style pale lager * Harvest Ale - released in fall and brewed with locally sourced piñon pine nuts, juniper berry, and sage * Hopasaur - the same recipe as Icky, but using fresh instead of dried hops * Hop Head Ale - a heavily hopped strong ale measured at 100 IBUs * Jackpot Porter - formerly a flagship, Porter in the English style * Katie’s Cream Ale - a cream ale * Kristall Weizen - a filtered version of Wheeler Peak Wheat * Mayan Maybe - brewed with vanilla, honey, chocolate, corn, and chile peppers, released in 2012 to celebrate the Mayan doomsday prophecy, rereleased subsequent years as Mayan Maybe Not (bottled) * Mollie’s Irish Stout - Irish-style dry stout * McClary's Irish Red - an Irish-style red ale * Moment Deathwish - a collaboration with Moment Skis, an American Pale Ale * Munich Kellerbier - an unfiltered lager, thus the designation kellerbier * Nevada Museum Of Art 80th Anniversary Egyptian Ale - brewed to commemorate the Egyptian Exhibit at the Nevada Museum of Art, this was a recreation of a New Kingdom-style beer made with emmer and no hops * Oktoberfest - usually brewed around October for the celebration of the same name, made with German barley and noble hops * Pogonip Pilsner - pilsner brewed with noble hops * Preservation Ale - organic ale brewed to benefit the Nevada Land Conservancy * Rare Bear Cream Style Ale - a cream ale dedicated to the aircraft of the same name * Red Eye PA - hoppy red ale * Red Nose Holiday Wassail - not a true wassail, but a Christmas beer brewed with cinnamon, orange peel, cloves, vanilla and Nevada honey (bottled near Christmas as a stocking stuffer23) * Risky Biscuit Barley Wine - a barley wine, sold in smaller glasses and unavailable for growler fills * Road Cone Delirium - brewed to celebrate the opening of the Reno location, the surrounding area was experiencing heavy road maintenance at this time * Rock Mai Bock - maibock, or a helles brewed to bock strength * Russian Imperial Stout - a heavy Imperial stout with seven malts at 9% abv * Smoke Jumper - a brown ale with smoked malts * Stone Mother - marzen style lager * Tectonic Event Imperial IPA - a strong India Pale Ale brewed to 100 IBUs (bottled) * Truckee River Red - an organic red ale named after the brewery's water source, the Truckee River * Washoe Zephyr - a wheat wine * White Eye PA - a Belgian-style India pale ale. * Whoop Ass Witbier